Steal your heart
by lirupotter
Summary: es el baile de bienvenida y Scorpius esta decidido a empezar su plan para conquitar a Rose un pequeño song-fic.


**Este es un pequeño one-shots que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba steal your heart de Austin y Ally espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer: nada de esto me pertenece solo la trama el resto es de la asombrosa J.K. Rowling **

**STEAL YOUR HEART**

Hogwarts al ser un colegio de magia no era un lugar tranquilo, pero hoy era todo una locura esa noche seria el baile de bienvenida y todo el mundo andaba de acá para allá.

En el cuarto de las serpientes de quinto año se encontraba cierto rubio de ojos grises quien mientras se arreglaba para el baile repasaba en su mente el plan de esa noche.

Ese rubio era Scorpius Malfoy uno de los chicos más codiciados de Hogwarts, el podría haber elegido a cualquier chica de Hogwarts pero prefirió ir con la chica que lo traía loco, la cual era también su mejor amiga y prima de su mejor amigo. El iba a ir al baile con Rose Weasley, para muchos esto fue una sorpresa no solo porque él era un Malfoy y ella una Weasley, también porque no creían que la tranquila y perfecta Rose fuera a ir con el gran Casanova de Slytherin. Y es que eso era lo que consideraban a Rose, la chica modelo de Hogwarts todos la conocían como dulce, tímida, estudiosa, tranquila y una niña de papi.

_You're a good girl__  
__the perfect picture of an angel's smile__  
__from a magazine_

En parte tenían razón, muchas veces Scorpius había tenido que decirle a Rose que dejara de ser tan "perfecta", pero lo que nadie más a demás de él y Albus sabía era que Rose tenía un lado oscuro que salía a flote siempre que seles ocurría una broma pero por su perfecto perfil de estudiante siempre salía ilesa.

Pero este año sería diferente el lograría que Rose saliera a la luz y dejara su "perfección" de lado, pero sobretodo lograría conquistarla.

_But it's a new world__  
__and I know so well the side of_

_You no one's ever seen_

Cuando termino de arreglarse salió junto con Albus asía la torre de Gryffindor, donde se encontrarían con sus parejas, él con Rose y Albus con Alice Longbottom, en cuanto llegaron las encontraron rápidamente y Scorpius quedo con la boca abierta al ver lo hermosa que estaba Rose, llevaba un vestido funcia hasta la rodilla con bolados, el pelo suelto y alisado y un maquillaje muy suave y natural, Scorpius no podía creer que esa hermosura fuera su pareja.

_Hey now, Baby__  
__No doubt about it girl you__  
__ Drive me Crazy_

Scorpius le dedico una sonría a Rose y le estiro el brazo para que lo tomara, esta le devolvió la sonrisa y acepto gustosa el brazo que le extendían y se encaminaron al gran comedor. En todo el camino Scorpius no quito la vista de Rose embelesado con la hermosura que irradiaba la chica, la cual no hacía más que convencerlo de que había tomado una buena decisión al querer conquistar a Rose.

_I'm feeling guilty to the way you make me__  
__Want to steal your heart__  
__Steal your heart_

Llegaron al gran comedor el cual estaba decorado, habían quitado las mesas y había mesas pequeñas con comidas y otras con las bebidas, Scorpius y Rose se fueron a sentar cerca de la mesa de bebidas, con unos cuantos bocadillos en la mano para comer mientras llegaban las demás personas y empezaba la música estuvieron hablando de cosas tribales como las tareas y sus familias, pero Scorpius casi no prestaba atención estaba mirando los carnoso labios de Rose que lo llamaban a besarlos pero se tenía que controlar, tenía que controlar sus ganas, sus ganas de toda ella, sus ganas de algo muy sencillo ROSE.

_Call me a criminal__  
__I won't deny you make me want it all__  
__Everything you are__  
__So lock it up__  
__Go on and try it__  
__No matter what you do I'm gonna__  
__Steal your heart_

Después de que llegara la mayoría de la gente empozo a sonar una canción lenta Scorpius se levanto y le hiso señas a Rose de fueran a bailar, esta se levanto lentamente y lo siguió hasta la pista y empezaron a bailar Rose levanto la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de Scorpius que la miraba embelesado, estaban a solo unos centímetros uno cerca del otro, Rose se sonrojo fuertemente al notar la cercanía de ambos y intento apartarse dando una vuelta sobre si misma.

_I confess__  
__I kinda like it__  
__that you're innocent__  
__Keeping' up your guard__  
__I'll break it down__  
__so you can't hide it_

En cuanto termino de dar la vuelta Scorpius le tomo con firmes de la cintura para evitar que se pudiera escapar y el planto un suave beso en los labios prometiéndose a si mismo conquistar a Rose a toda costa.

_No matter what you do I'm gonna__  
__Steal your heart_


End file.
